


Dress

by sansaclegane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaclegane/pseuds/sansaclegane
Summary: Arya buys a new dress for Gendry's party, and their long-time friendship finally turns into something more.Based on "Dress" by Taylor Swift. (It works, trust me!)





	Dress

[Based on [Dress by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjdjOZvvucw)] + [[Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/taylorswift/dress.html)]

 

*      *      *

 

Arya groaned as she rummaged through her dresser, tossing shirt after shirt onto her bedroom floor in frustration. One of them flew high and hit Sansa in the face. She gasped and threw it back at her sister from the bed.

“Watch where you’re aiming, would you?” said Sansa. “Your room is already a warzone as it is.”

Arya turned her head and shot Sansa a look, then continued tearing apart her wardrobe.

“Why are you in such a huff, anyway?” Sansa inquired. “It’s just a party, not your bat mitzvah.”

“It’s not _just_ a party, Sansa. It’s Gendry’s twenty-first birthday,” Arya replied.

Sansa smiled knowingly, even though her sister wasn’t looking at her. “Ah, I see,” she japed.

Arya spun around to face Sansa and crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively. “That’s _not_ what I meant, you stupid,” she spat. “I’d just like to not look like a sewer rat for once, that’s all.”

Sansa giggled and stood up from the bed. “You’ve never once looked like a _sewer rat,_ Ar,” she insisted. “Except for maybe that one time when you were little and you and Rickon came home after literally being _in_ the sewers, but I digress.”

The reminder made Arya laugh. “Still, I’m an adult now, and well—”

“—You’re hoping Gendry will start to see you as one?” Sansa teased.

“What?! _No!_ Sansa, oh my god,” shrieked Arya as she buried her face in her hands to hide her reddening cheeks. “How many times do I have to tell you there’s nothing going on between Gendry and I, he’s my _best friend._ ”

“So?” Sansa quipped. “Marg and I were best friends before we got together.”

Arya sighed and ran her fingers through her shoulder-length hair. In truth, there _was_ something going on between her and Gendry; or at least she thought there might be. They’d always been flirty, but lately things had been… escalating. Gendry had been acting strangely around her, and on more than one occasion she had caught him staring at her chest when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. Arya would be lying to herself if pretended she didn’t feel something for Gendry, but she wasn’t about to admit so much to her sister.

“That’s… that’s _different,_ Sansa. Gendry is… and you and Margaery are… and I’m just…”

“A nervous wreck?” Sansa raised her brow.

“ _No,_ ” Arya snapped. “I just want to look nice, okay?”

“Okay,” said Sansa as she smiled. “Let’s go to the mall then, and I’ll help you pick out a new dress.”

“A dress?” Arya gasped. “No way. I said I wanted to look _nice,_ not slutty.”

“Oh come _on,_  Arya. Wearing a dress doesn’t make you a slut, you know better than that.”

“Sorry, you’re right. I just don’t think dresses are very… me.”

“That’s the point!” Sansa exclaimed. “And who knows, maybe they _are_ you and you just don’t know it yet because you’ve never tried one. No time like the present, now come _on._ ” She gave her sister a shove and the two of them walked out together.

 

*      *      *

 

It was quarter to seven in the evening when Arya and Sansa arrived at Gendry’s apartment, and the place was already bursting with people. Arya tugged at her dress uncomfortably. It was sleeveless knee-length black chiffon, as Sansa called it—Arya just called it “flowy”—with a sort of criss-cross pattern above the chest. She had insisted on pairing it with tights and combat boots, much to Sansa’s protest, but it made Arya feel more herself. She left her hair down and wore the touch of mascara and lipgloss Sansa had begged her to. When Arya looked in the mirror before they left, she had to admit she looked good, and found herself wondering if Gendry would think so as well.

When the sisters entered the apartment, Arya headed straight for the drinks table. _I’m going to need a lot of wine to handle this shit,_ she thought. She poured herself a glass of dry red into a plastic cup and took a gulp as she looked around the room to see who had arrived. There were dozens of people Arya didn’t recognize from Gendry’s university, Theon Greyjoy flirting with an unlucky girl in the corner, Lommy talking excitedly with a group of young new Night’s Watch recruits, _and no parents, thank god._

Arya took another sip of wine and almost choked when Hot Pie jumped out from behind her.

“Fucking hell, Hot Pie,” snapped Arya as she punched him on the shoulder. “You almost gave me a bloody heart attack.”

Hot Pie’s eyes widened. “Wow,” he said. “I can’t believe I used to think you were a boy when we were kids. You’re pretty.”

Arya stood there gaping at him. “Thanks,” she said, astonished.

“Wait until Gendry sees you,” he teased. “ _He’s_ the one who’ll have a heart attack.”

Arya punched him again. “Shut _up,_  you wanker.”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Hot Pie insisted. “I’ll catch you later, okay? I’m gonna see how many jello-shots I can trick Lommy into doing before he realizes there’s alcohol in them.”

Arya laughed and shook her head. “You do that, Hot Pie.”

As Hot Pie walked away, Arya took another swig of wine that emptied her cup, then refilled it and took another. She looked up just in time to see Gendry staring at her from across the room. When their eyes met, it felt as though Arya’s heart had stopped. He had a look on his face that was half shock and half arousal, and didn’t break his gaze even as he took another sip from his beer bottle. Arya could feel the heat creeping into her belly as Gendry’s eyes bore into her, and she dared not look away. She had never felt this way before. It was as if there was this _electricity_ between them, connecting their bodies from across the room, so it was like there was only the two of them, sharing in a silent conversation that only the other understood.

Arya knew she should go to him, but her legs wouldn’t move, and she was afraid of what she might do if they did. Gendry’s legs seemed to be working perfectly fine, however. He was making his way through the crowd towards her, and Arya’s heart was beating so loudly she swore the entire room could hear it even above the pouding bass of the stereo. When Gendry stood in front of her, Arya looked up at him with eager eyes. She jumped when Gendry wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her into a hug, then let herself sink into it. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent as she pulled him closer, and felt the muscles in his back tighten through his shirt. In that instant, Arya knew she wanted to stay wrapped in Gendry’s arms forever. But forever had to wait, and she pulled away from him.

“Hey you,” Gendry said, his lips curled up into that half-smile of his that drove Arya mad. His hand was still on her waist.

“Hey,” Arya replied. “Nice party. I didn’t realize you had so many friends.”

Gendry laughed. “I don’t. I just needed some warm bodies to fill the room. A few of the girls aren’t too bad though, as Theon has clearly figured out.” He winked.

Arya frowned. “Any you like?” she asked.

“Just one,” Gendry replied, tightening his grip on her waist.

Arya’s eyes widened. _He couldn’t mean… could he?_ She could feel her cheeks beginning to blush, but she forced herself not to look away from him. _You’re a wolf,_ she told herself. _Not some mewling kitten._ “Oh yeah?” she flirted, raising her brow.

“What do _you_ think?” Gendry asked.

“I think maybe I should hang around for a bit after your party’s over. To help clean up, of course.”

“Of course,” Gendry agreed. “I think maybe you should.” He gave her waist another tiny squeeze before he took his hand away, then bit his lip lightly before he turned to leave. Arya was left breathless with shaking hands. _I’m definitely going to need another glass of wine._

 

*      *      *

 

The rest of the party went by in a blur, and by the time the remainder of the guests had started to leave, Arya was pleasantly tipsy. Sansa was the last to go.

“You go on ahead, San,” said Arya. “I’m gonna hang around for a bit and help Gendry clean up.”

Sansa shot Arya a knowing look. “Alright, sis. Whatever you say.” She winked before heading out the door, and then it was just the two of them.

Gendry was still loading the dishwasher in the kitchen, so Arya grabbed her glass of wine and headed to the bathroom to compose herself. She was nervous. In all the time they had been friends, she’d never been nervous around Gendry before… but this was different. Arya knew what she wanted now, and she had waited long enough. She sat down on the edge of the tub and tucked her hair behind her ears, then took another small sip of wine in the hopes steadying her shaking hands. _They don’t call it liquid courage for nothing,_ she reflected.

Arya jumped up suddenly when Gendry entered the bathroom, startled, and dropped her glass of wine into the bathtub. “Shit!” she exclaimed. She bent over and made to clean the mess when Gendry’s arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back up.

“Leave it,” he said. She could hear his smile in his voice, and turned to face him. Gendry took a piece of Arya’s hair between his fingertips and ran the length of it through them. “You look really… beautiful tonight.” He swallowed hard and lowered his eyes. _At least I’m not the only one who’s nervous,_ Arya thought, relieved.

“Thanks,” Arya replied, smoothing out her dress. “Sansa picked the dress out.”

Gendry smiled. “It’s not the dress, Arya, it’s you. You… you _always_ look beautiful. You don’t need it.” He pulled her closer then, and moved his hands so they settled on the nape of her lower back. Shivers shot up Arya’s spine. _He’s never touched me there before._ She responded by wrapped her hands around Gendry’s neck, pulling herself into the inviting warmth of his chest. “Arya… you’re my best friend, you’ll _always_ be my best friend… but I don’t want you like just a friend anymore.”

Arya’s lips curled into a grin as she looked knowingly into Gendry’s eyes. “Well, that’s good,” she began. “Because I only bought this dress so you could take it off.”

No time was wasted. Gendry bent down and scooped Arya up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He threw her down on the bed and started to climb on top of her when Arya suddenly flipped him over on his back and straddled him. “You wish,” she teased. Gendry smiled as he sat up on the bed and wrapped his arms around Arya’s neck. The room was dark, but Arya could see Gendry’s face in the moonlight. _He is properly beautiful,_ she thought. Arya ran her hands through Gendry’s hair and placed them on either side of his face, then rubbed the side of her thumb along his jaw, savoring every moment. _Gendry._

Gendry ran his hands down Arya’s back and pulled her closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Arya,” he breathed. “I…”

“I know,” she said, then leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was soft at first, almost sweet, but one taste of Gendry was all it took to leave Arya wanting more. She gripped Gendry tighter and settled herself into him, kissing him with a desperation she never knew was inside of her. She felt his cock stirring beneath her in his jeans, and was surprised by how much she liked the feel of it.

Arya broke their kiss as she moved her hands to Gendry’s shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. She ran her hands down his chest and smiled, then grabbed the bottom of her dress and lifted over her head, exposing her bare breasts. Gendry’s eyes widened as Arya threw her dress onto the floor. “See something you like?” she japed.

“Two things,” Gendry shot back.

Arya smiled and leaned down into him and found his mouth again. She kissed him deeply as his hands wandered up her bare back, then back down again as he dug his nails lightly into her skin. Arya gasped softly and bit his lip in approval as she grinded her hips against his, longing for the feel of him. Gendry sat up again and removed his own shirt, and Arya ran her eyes over his chest hungrily. He smiled as he grabbed Arya’s legs and lunged forward so she fell back against the bed. She let out a small yelp in amusement and wrapped her arms around his neck as she smiled. Arya moaned softly as Gendry kissed and bit at her neck and ran his hands over her breasts. He took her nipple between his fingers and pinched it lightly as her breathing quickened, then trailed his tongue down her chest between her breasts. Gendry kissed his way down her stomach until he got to where her tights clung to her hips and worked his fingers down either side of them.

Gendry paused and looked up at her, and Arya nodded in permission. “Yes,” she whispered to him. “Please.” Her voice was earnest and commanding, and Gendry obliged.

Carefully, Gendry began to remove Arya’s tights. She shivered in pleasure as his hands ran down her thighs, revelling in his touch. He slid off her boots, tights, and panties and threw them on the floor, then slowly dragged his lips back up her legs. He nibbled softly at Arya’s inner thigh and ran his tongue across her hip bone until she was squirming with anticipation. “Gendry,” she moaned. “ _Please._ ” Gendry flashed her a smile and settled himself between her thighs, then gently teased her clit with his tongue. Arya shuddered and gasped as she took in the unfamiliar sensation, then relaxed her body into Gendry’s mouth. He was moved his tongue faster then, and ran it in small circles over her clit as she moaned. Arya looked down and drank in the sight of him as he worked, and felt her the waves in her body rise to completion. She cried out as she came and tightened her thighs around Gendry’s head as she pulled at his hair. It was like nothing she’d ever felt, and all she knew was that she wanted more — wanted him — _al_ _l_ of him, and now.

Arya propped herself up on her elbows and smirked. “Take off your pants.”

Gendry returned her smile and began to fumble with his belt, then removed his pants, shoes, and socks in record time. Arya’s eyes widened and went to his cock as he slid off his boxers. _Oh, fuck,_ she thought. She met Gendry’s eyes and crawled towards him as he made to reach for the end table next to his bed. Arya grabbed his arm in protest. “I’ve got it covered,” she whispered. “Unless there’s something I should be worried about.”

A blush flashed onto Gendry’s cheeks as he smirked up at Arya. “No,” he replied “I’ve never… it’s only ever been you, Arya.” She returned his smile as he leaned back to let her take the lead. _He really does know me,_ Arya noted. She climbed on top of him and leaned down to kiss him. Gendry kissed her back fiercely and nibbled on her lower lip, sending a rush of pleasure through her body. Arya pulled away and sat up on his lap, then grabbed his stiff cock in one hand. She stroked it lightly with her fingers as she placed it under her opening, then slowly lowered herself down onto it. Gendry’s head rolled back as his mouth fell open, and Arya let her eyes close briefly as she filled herself with him. It only hurt a little, so she nestled herself down onto him until it subsided, then began to push herself forward. Gendry gripped Arya’s hips as she rocked against him, and dipped into her gently as she got used to him. Arya set her hands down on Gendry’s chest and moved her hips forward to match his rhythm, then lowered herself further down onto his cock. She could feel herself growing wetter as her cunt tightened around him, and she moaned deeply in the back of her throat. Gendry tightened his grip on Arya’s hips as she pulled herself towards him, and he increased his thrusts to pair with her.

As the heat grew, Gendry sat up and wrapped his arms around Arya’s neck and kissed her deeply. Arya sunk into his kiss and their tongues danced together as she moaned into his mouth. She ran her nails down Gendry’s back as his thrusts increased, and he bit her lip while he tangled his hands in her hair. Their breathing quickened as their bodies crashed together, and Arya began to feel herself growing close once more. “Gendry, yes. Please, _please,_  oh god,” she moaned as she threw her head back and her chest heaved.

“Oh, Arya,” Gendry whispered into her ear. “I love you, I love you, _I love you._ ”

Arya smiled as she came, and buried her head into Gendry’s shoulder as she clung to him. He thrust once more into her as he moaned her name, pulling her as tightly to him as she possibly could be. Arya kissed Gendry’s shoulder softly while he ran his hands down her back, then lifted herself off of him. Gendry settled down next to Arya and pulled her to his chest.

They laid there silently together for a long while, and Arya’s mind began to wander. She thought back to the first time they met, the first time they hung out, their first fight, the first time he called her his best friend, and first time she realized she felt more than that. Even at her worst, Gendry had always been there for her. Arya smiled and nuzzled his chest with her head, and just before she drifted off to sleep, she whispered, “I love you, too.” Gendry messed her hair and kissed the top of her head, then pulled the blankets over them both as they fell asleep.

 

*      *      *

 

Arya woke the next morning just as the sun had begun to shine in through the windows. Her memory of the previous night came back to her, and she smiled when she found herself still in Gendry’s arms. _He loves me,_ she remembered. _We were together._ Arya loved the morning sun; the way it softly illuminated everything as it grew when most of the world was still silent. As she watched the shadows play, a small carving in the wood of the bed caught her eye. She leaned over Gendry to get a better look and couldn’t stop herself from laughing. There, carved into Gendry’s bedpost, was one word: _Arya._ She traced it with her fingers as she laughed, and then felt Gendry begin to stir.

Gendry opened his eyes and kissed her cheek as he laced their fingers together. “Good morning,” he said.

Arya smiled. “You woke up just in time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Gendrya fic (I love them so much) and also one of my first times writing smut :x so I hope it wasn't painfully awkward!! Obviously I changed a few things around from the song to make it fit their relationship better, so I hope it was enjoyable and easy to follow. This fic was definitely a bit corny and cliche, but what can I say, I love me some cheese! As always, thanks for reading ♥


End file.
